


DarkMatter94's A fiery red night

by TheCaribou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not Mine Just A translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaribou/pseuds/TheCaribou
Summary: Molly, dissatisfied with her marriage and sex life, confides her troubles to Harry who, by giving her appreciation and compliments, awakens long-dormant instincts in her. What will happen between the two? But what is the point of this question? You will have read the tags!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Molly Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	DarkMatter94's A fiery red night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkMatter94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMatter94/gifts).
  * A translation of [Una Notte Rosso Fuoco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013131) by [DarkMatter94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMatter94/pseuds/DarkMatter94). 



Harry opened his eyes after a tumultuous sleep, staring up at the ceiling of Ron's bedroom, illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the window. It wasn't one of his usual agonizing sleeps that culminated in a headache and sweaty blankets, in fact he hadn't been so peaceful in a long time.

Probably his 16th birthday dinner at the Weasleys was heavier than expected and that didn't do his sleep any good. Looking at the clock he noticed that it was 3 am, a time when everyone sleeps peacefully and without thoughts, before the reality of the day does not overwhelm them with its difficulties.

The disappearances linked to the Death Eaters activity and the turmoil at the Ministry were certainly not easy to digest and would have demoralized anyone, but Harry could say that he had had an all in all pleasant birthday, with his friends and loved ones. Even Fleur, visiting the Burrow for her marriage to Bill had proved to be pleasant company, even with the digs and glares from the Weasley women.

Feeling dry throat Harry decided to go down to the kitchen for a glass of water when he realized he wasn't the only one awake. Molly Weasley, the tireless matron with fiery red hair, sat at the kitchen table sipping a cup of tea, sighing slowly.

Harry, walking into the room and serving himself a drink aroused his attention

“Harry dear, what are you doing awake at this hour? Trouble sleeping? "

“All right Mrs. Weasley, just a little thirsty. What are you awake at this time? "

"Oh I couldn't sleep, you know with all the worries that my husband and my children give me, all these disappearances ..." Molly said looking at an indefinite point on the table "I'm afraid that one day it might happen to one of them! " he concluded with wet eyes

“Mrs. Weasley, I promise you I will do what I can to protect Ron and make sure nothing happens to him! I can't vouch for others, but ... "

"You are a dear boy, Harry!" Molly said, slightly heartened. The conversation went from topic to topic until it came to the question of Bill and Fleur

“I really don't understand what the hell that guy has in his head, being seduced like this by that frivolous French witch, and I stress FRENCH! Bah, I would have hoped for Nymphadora but it seems they don't even look! But what will he ever find in that blonde? " Molly said with a tone of disdain and disbelief

“Well Mrs. Weasley ... Fleur is a beautiful girl that no one can deny! Then I got to know her a little bit at the Triwizard Tournament and she's very sweet, if she gets to know you and goes beyond first impressions. She didn't like me very much at first!  
Then she changed her mind ... I also saw how she interacts with Bill and they seem very united! " Harry explained trying to persuade Molly. He hoped that the redhead didn't think too much about the matter and let go of the relationship between those two.

"Mhh, you won't tell me that you too were infatuated with its charm, I hope!" she said

“B-but no lady! That is, I see how others drool after her but honestly it doesn't have that effect on me "

"And what kind of girls do you like then?" she said in a strangely warm tone. Harry blushed visibly, which made the woman smile. She really hoped that he might be interested in his daughter Ginny and that one day they might get married, it would be a good match for her, and then she didn't mind teasing him a bit.

Harry intrigued him a lot, he was a handsome boy, capable and famous all in all, yet as far as he knew he didn't seem so interested in girls.

Her daughter had told her about a certain Cho from Ravenclaw but it had turned out to be nothing. It was strange, any boy of her age in her place would have worked hard, on the other hand she had already had her experiences at that age.  
She was renowned in the Gryffindor tower (and not only there) for her blowjobs and titfuck, with the tits she had she was able to make whatever cock came within reach. Harry seemed decidedly disinterested, or perhaps inexperienced.

"Er ... well, I don't know lady uhm ... the redheads?" Harry said, realizing immediately afterwards what he had said. The answer was sincere, from what he saw in the photos his mother was a blast and her fiery red hair was hard to ignore, not to mention Ginny who had slowly started filling his thoughts and making him miss a beat every time. turning towards him.

But right now he had Mrs. Weasley in front of him, red like the other two women who made his heart pound, and the answer could be misunderstood.

"I have the impression that you want to tell me something, isn't it that Arthur has to worry?" Molly said with a sly grin

"B-but what do you say? No, I wasn't referring to you madam! " Harry answered trying to clarify

"Well, too bad," said the witch

"Er ... how sorry?" Harry asked with his mouth wide open

“You know Arthur in the last few years among the children, the job and that stupid passion of his for Muggle gizmos hasn't given me much attention. Maybe he doesn't even realize it and doesn't do it on purpose, but I have the impression that sex doesn't interest him anymore, not with me anyway.  
We used to get busy once, but now she seems to have forgotten that I'm a woman and that I have needs, ”Molly explained, looking at a Harry Potter increasingly shocked and embarrassed with her eye.

She herself marveled at the audacity with which she told these private and intimate things to a boy she considered a bit like a son, but she couldn't help but feel a little spark of excitement inside her. She was starting to like this game.

"Er ... well I think it hurts, I mean ... she's still a beautiful woman, lady" this response was not expected and took Molly off guard. She didn't know Harry saw her that way and it gave her a warmth she hadn't felt in a long time

"Do you really think so?" the woman asked in a slightly choked voice

"Sure Mrs. Weasley, she's in her mid forties but she looks younger, she's um ... attractive," Harry replied. This sentence was enough for Molly to lose sight of reality, the situation and the inhibitions and, plucking up her courage, she reached out to Harry's, who, to her relief, laced his fingers in hers.

At that point it was a moment, a moment in which it would not have been possible to determine exactly who had moved first, who took the initiative and how such a thing could have happened but in fact, it did: Harry and Molly found themselves embraced each other with lips pressed together and tongues that twisted each other, each exploring the mouth of the other, savoring every inch of flesh, exchanging saliva.

It was a passionate whirlwind that neither of them would have expected but it was not the time for moral considerations, at that moment only the two of them counted.  
They continued to explore their mouths as they moved onto the sofa, not before Molly cast a simple privacy spell to avoid waking someone by making too much noise.

They then decided to break away to catch their breath looking at each other with desire and passion. Slowly they undressed their clothes, remaining only in panties and boxers: Molly's tits in plain sight.

What Harry saw were not simple boobs but works of art, two huge breasts still firm and standing despite their age decorated with two large areolas but perfectly proportioned to the exaggerated size of the breasts and two puffy pink nipples that stood out strong. and hard, waiting for attention.

Harry braced himself and began massaging those huge boobs that had been able to feed seven Weasleys as he kissed Molly's neck as she began to let go of pleasure.

Harry was certainly not an expert but intuition led him in the right paths, Molly was starting to get short of breath under Harry's young hands as she felt and squeezed her breasts, sucking and nibbling her nipples that were waiting for someone to suck them. new. Molly began to let out sighs and little noises of pleasure, deciding it was time for her to get busy too.

His hand stroked Harry's torso, back and hips, a firm and slightly muscular body that would have made many girls lose their minds, thanks to Quidditch training and the countless dangers to which he was subjected. Slipping her hand under the elastic of the boxers, Molly reached for Harry's erect cock which, he had to admit, was definitely gifted.

Only by feeling it in his hand could she understand that he was bigger than her husband, who was average but, over the years, he had definitely lost his way. This one, on the other hand, was of a good length, nice thick and above all hard as marble, ready to be handled and consequently Mrs Weasley wasted no time.

She began to wank Harry's cock who, in the meantime, was devoting himself completely to her boobs: they were too greedy an area to leave on the sidelines.  
Those melons were Guinness World Records, soft, firm and huge, far too inviting not to get lost in the middle.

Harry groped, licked and sucked every inch of skin and flesh, never being satisfied with it. How could he not have known earlier what Mrs. Weasley had to offer? No girl at Hogwarts could have all this goodness!  
Molly decided to switch to a subject she knew very well and had Harry lay on his back on the sofa, bringing his mouth to his lower parts.

"Mhh now I'll show you why I was so famous at Hogwarts, Harry!" said the witch who with one hand held the cock to its base and, with the other, slowly played with the balls.  
With his tongue he began to slowly travel, from the base up, all the shaft of the cock up to the chapel, where he began to concentrate lapping it with his tongue, teasing the hole and the frenulum, sucking with his lips first the back of the chapel and then the whole chapel itself, wrapping it completely in the mouth and licking it in a circular way.

Harry was in heaven, Molly's treatment was professional and he couldn't help but give credit to her fame, she was a real expert! As soon as he started to jerk off his cock and take it all in his mouth it didn't take Harry long to cum: an intense electric shock ran down his back and a hot jet of cum flooded Molly's mouth who didn't waste time swallowing it all, licking every inch of dick so as not to lose a drop.

"Holy God Mrs. Weasley, she's a goddess!"

"Call me Molly my love!"

“All right ... Molly! You are fantastic!"

"I told you baby!" the woman said, very pleased with her performance. Evidently he hadn't lost touch! Thinking about this, Molly was caught off guard when Harry shifted position causing her to lie on the sofa and bring her face between her legs.

"W-what are you going to do Harry?" Molly asked

"Now I return the favor!" said the boy who began to pull off the busty witch's panties revealing her pussy in all its splendor: in the pubis there was a light red hair, damn exciting! The labia majora were swollen and pink, surmounted by a big and hard clit, her pussy was slightly open and drenched with humor, practically purring, wanting attention.

Harry wasted no time and started by giving little pecks first on the inside of the thighs, then on the pubis and finally on the clitoris. This was a completely new experience for Molly.  
In the wizarding world, it was perfectly normal for a man to come down and lick a woman's pussy was very unusual, especially among thoroughbreds.  
Molly squeezed her hands between the pillows and surrendered to pleasure as Harry's mouth and tongue slowly kissed, licked and finally sucked on her increasingly swollen and red clit, increasingly hard and sensitive.

"My God Harry yeah yeah, lick me all, I'm yours, don't stop" Molly sighed pressing Harry's head against her cunt which was beginning to enjoy in a crescendo of sensations and warmth never felt before.  
Harry moved from clitoris to lips, inserting his tongue between the gap of the increasingly wet cunt, lapping it in all its length, grasping the big and small lips with his mouth, not giving any respite to any part of that ripe and juicy fruit.  
Sticking his tongue into Harry's vagina he could feel how hot it was, it was like an oven, hot and very wet, the inner walls throbbing.

In excitement Harry grabbed Molly's thighs with his arms lifting her pelvis and letting her lie butt up, giving her a complete view of what she was doing.  
Harry had his tongue completely immersed in Molly's cunt, licking the inside and twisting it, causing Molly to let out cries of pleasure that would have woken everyone up, were it not for the privacy spell.

It didn't take long, a wave of heat never felt before hit Molly in the lower parts and a powerful orgasm enveloped her completely causing her to lose her bearings for several seconds. Harry didn't miss a drop of that orgasm as it flooded his mouth with juice, swallowing it all greedily. Molly was exhausted, she would not have been able to walk if she wanted to but the main dish was yet to arrive: Harry took his tongue out and grabbed the cock, bringing it to the height of the cunt and rubbing the chapel on the clitoris, then between his lips, moistening the head.

"S-fuck me!" she said. Harry wasted no time and thrust his cock all the way into the cunt of the woman who had given birth to his best friend, thrusting it all the way in to the base, which caused the back of the woman taken aback to arch.  
Harry started pumping in and out, first slowly, then at a faster rate, bending over the redhead's body and sticking his tongue into her mouth, engaging in a battle of tongues with the woman while his cock was busy pumping with more and more enthusiasm

"God Harry you make me die, fuck me, fuck meiiii"

“Say you weren't expecting anything else, to fuck your son's best friend! You wanted me, didn't you? "

"Yes love I wanted you, I WANT YOU!" Molly cried with pleasure. By now morals and guilt were dead and gone, they didn't count. What mattered was that magnificent fuck that Harry was giving her, awakening instincts that he believed were now buried in ashes. The two bodies seemed to be engaged in a strange sexual dance, twisted together, sweat beading their skin.

Harry decided to switch positions by putting her on all fours, thus having a perfect view of her ass. He hadn't noticed it yet, but it was a great ass! One of those you just want to squeeze and slap and so he did: busy fucking her from behind he started squeezing those big pale buttocks, slapping them until they became more and more red

“Do you like it from behind, bitch? Say you're my bitch! I want to hear you say it! "

“I'm your bitch love, I'm yours! Mount me like the pig I am! "

Harry began to push harder and harder against those huge buttocks digging deeper and deeper into the cunt of the woman he had always considered as a mother, rhythmically hitting the entrance to the womb

"God yeah you're driving me crazy !!! Please push harder! " Molly yelled completely in pleasure as she was being whipped by a 16-year-old boy on the sofa in her house. Harry felt an electrical discharge at the base of his cock, a sign that orgasm was imminent, at the same time the inner walls of Molly's pussy began to throb harder and harder, until they both came in a powerful orgasm: Harry unloaded all the hot cum that he had in his body in Molly's womb, who for her part was holding Harry's cock in a hot, wet grip that pumped and sucked every drop of semen he had left.

Harry slumped on top of Molly, both exhausted and panting, incredulous that such an experience could happen to the two of them, the strangeness of it matched the desire and attraction they had discovered they had for each other. Tightened in an embrace full of love and passion, they began to caress and explore their mouths again, to quench their thirst with each other's saliva, to wrap their tongues in a squeeze that would have given way to a series of fucks that they would keep them busy all night and the nights to follow.

"Mmh Harry my love, push harder!" Molly said

“Baby, I don't want to risk hurting the baby, you are now in the eighth month! Your pussy, if possible, is even hotter since you got pregnant, I can't resist fucking you, but I don't want to risk overdoing it! " Harry replied holding her hugged from behind as he fucked her standing up, his cock slowly but surely tracing Molly's cavernous and tight cunt.

By now their story was well known and had led to several changes. Ron had made an outburst ending their friendship, the marriage between Molly and Arthur was over, no longer having any sense to continue.  
Ginny had burst into hysterics, seeing the love of her life in her mother's arms and Molly had moved into an apartment Harry bought where they could both meet every night, when Harry would visit her for several hours traveling from Hogwarts.

The news of Harry Potter and Molly Weasley together and expecting a child was on everyone's lips but they didn't care, what mattered was that the two of them could live their love without limitations, enjoying each other.

"Uhm uhm yeah Harry like this, push, let me enjoy" Molly said panting as the cock of what was now in effect her man pumped her harder and harder, sending her brain haywire.

"Mmmmh yeah I'm coming!" Harry said hoarsely as he squirted his orgasm inside the hot cunt of Molly, his woman, close to becoming his wife and life partner. Complications could wait, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, they didn't matter now. A new future was opening up before him, a new family, with the unexpected redhead who had stolen her heart!


End file.
